Pieter Vorstedt
Pieter "Adolf" Vorstedt is the secondary antagonist of the 1989 film Lethal Weapon 2. He is the right-hand man to South African diplomat Arjen Rudd and the man who murdered Martin Riggs' wife during Riggs' earlier case as a cop and thus indirectly responsible for making Riggs suicidal and dangerous in the first film and overall shaping the character of Riggs in the franchise. He was portrayed by the late Derrick O'Connor. Biography Vorstedt is Arjen Rudd's head of security, and he tries to scare Detectives Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh so they cease their investigation into Rudd's affairs. When that fails, he starts killing their police friends one by one. Just before he has Riggs killed, Vorstedt reveals that he's responsible for the death of Riggs' wife before having Rika drowned, who had betrayed Rudd, once again robbing Riggs of his lover. Later Riggs and Murtaugh track Rudd and Vorstedt to a shipping dock where Rudd is intending to illegally smuggle a large shipment of gold Krugerrands. As Riggs is infiltrating Rudd's freighter, he is attacked by a knife-wielding Vorstedt and they begin to fight. At first, Vorstedt appears to have the upper hand until Riggs eventually stabs him with his own blade. However, instead of killing Vorstedt, Riggs lets him go and walks away. With his remaining strength, Vorstedt picks himself up and points a gun at Riggs. However, before he can fire, Riggs presses a button on a remote control device used for loading and unloading cargo. Vorstedt looks up just in time to see a cargo container come crashing down on top of him, crushing him to death. His boss, Arjen Rudd, was to join him in death shortly thereafter. Even after being killed, the consequences that Pieter's actions caused were still responsible for Riggs' reckless behavior in Lethal Weapon 3, thus making him in some way a posthumous antagonist. Gallery Pieter Vorstedt 3.png|Vorstedt in Rudd's office. Pieter Vorstedt 4.png|Vorstedt reveals he was responsible for the death of Riggs' wife. Pieter Vorstedt 5.png|Vorstedt interrogating Leo Getz. Pieter Vorstedt 6.png|Vorstedt being held at knife point by Riggs. Vorstedt death.png|Vorstedt about to be crushed beneath a cargo container. Trivia *Even though he only appeared in the second film and was even relegated to the secondary antagonist, Vorstedt is technically in some way The Heavy of the franchise's first two films. Due to having killed Victoria Riggs, he indirectly made Martin Riggs become the depressive and suicidal cop that he was in the first film and he later confronted him in the second film, revealing their related past apart of killing Rika, Riggs' second crush. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Smugglers Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Pure Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Martial Artists Category:Businessmen Category:Delusional Category:Posthumous Category:The Heavy Category:Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil